User talk:William sharkskull
I forgot my password -_- Very well, I'll remove the ban on this account and block the old one--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ban me too, just whatever, hate on me cause of pearson, some admin you are. I'm not going to ban you unless you continue the harassment.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I can't even comment, and ROFl!!!!! OH MY GOD HARASS! YOU JUST MADE FUN OF SOMEONE WHO'S BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK ABOUT 6 TIMES, AND I GET AN INIFINITE BAN FOR FORGETTING MY PASSWORD! WHAT THE CRAP! IS THAT WHAT YOU DO? PUT DOWN PEOPLE WITH PROBLEMS? WOW, UR COOL! Do you not understand what's going on here? All you did was scream at Admins so far, and BTW, I'm trying to fix your ban at the moment. I'm assuming you're done screaming now.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:33, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing something YOU caused, really thanks, and thanks for dissing my cousin, i appreciate that too. I also appreciate you EDITING our guild page, on the news thing, adding a load of crap, and your constant little comments dissing everyone in paradox. Thanks for dancing on his funeral, and thanks for telling all of our people that we use each other. THANKS SHADE! :You're welcome. And editing the Paradox, I added true information. Davy has joined Assassin's Clan again and is reprising his role. I saw it happen on the game.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I love how you just dont respond to the stuff dancing on his grave, telling him to die in a coma, banning new wiki people that aren't mature enough to defend themselves. Gee, dad i wanna be like you when i grow up. so you are racist, too i see. Hating on a family. DANG man, YOU ARE AWESOME! ::Listen up, I never "danced" on his grave, and I didn't tell him to die either. I don't ban people for "not being mature enough to defend themselves", I ban them when they harass users the way your "cousin" did.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Strike 1 For continuous harassment and being counter-productive while I sat here taking it and trying to be polite with you, you have been given a strike. 3 Strikes will get you a ban. The length is determined by how bad your offenses are.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool, What do you call THIS http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pearson%27s_Funeral YOU ARE A LIAR SHADE! FINALLY KARMA HAS CAUGHT UP WITH YOU AND YOU ARE PLAYING DUMB! I'VE BEEN WATCHING A WHILE, I KNOW WHAT GOES ON, ON THIS WIKI, YOU INSULTED SOMEONE, I DEFENDED HIM, AND YOU BANNED ME FOR FORGETTING MY PASSWORD! YOU SAID YOUR SELF, " you were banned, because you already have another account ", THEN WHEN I SAID I FORGOT MY PASSWORD, YOU DID NOT RELEASE MY BAN, AS YOU SAID YOU WOULD! YOU DENIED DANCING ON PEARS GRAVE, WHEN I HAVE EVIDENCE! RIGHT HERE! :If you noticed, that wasn't someone dancing. And how do you know it was me? And you weren't banned for forgetting your password. You were banned because people aren't allowed to have more than 1 account. To remove the autoblock, I had to ban you for 1 second, so it would expire, and you'd be free to edit. However, I'm having second thoughts, because obviously the only thing you seem to want to do here is go on a caps rage and harass me. If you want me to unban you, you'll calm down and be civilized in your next post.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :If i was a spineless weed i would not have done anything. but i WILL defend the king, whether you like it or not. And if you continue to attack my family, friends, or guild members, you will pay. I hope WE are clear on that, I haven't harrassed anyone, YOU have BEEN doing it for quite some time. So i suggest we keep our distance, and you stop talking about pearson, hippie, and captain leon. Btw, my Bad, check THIS out :http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pearson'_Funeral%2FAfterparty :I'm taking that as a threat. And actually, you are harassing. Everything you've said on your talk page here except for the "I forgot my password" part is an attack and completely uncivilized. I'm giving you one last chance to ask me to unban you in a CIVILIZED way, and I'll unban you. Should your next reply be uncivilized, I'll have to assume you don't intend on being constructive here, and the ban won't lift. But as I said, if you ask in a civilized way, I'll lift the ban.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, Sharkskull, now your not welcomed back on the wiki. Have fun with a ban :D John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW John, leave me alone. Shade will you please, " lift " my ban? :Wait John, I want to talk to this guy for a bit. Should he be incapable of talking to me civilly, continue with the ban.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I believe you have been unbanned now. Happy editing :)--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I allowed him to talk on his talk page. -- Your ban has been lifted, William. Happy editing.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) OMG WHY WAS I BANNED, ALL I DID WAS EDIT THE GUILD PAGE, then when matthew asked something, i answered then he started using caps, and said england was declaring war, so i tried to convince him not to, by listing our allies, then john came in and started being sarcastic, but i DIDNT respond, because Shade said not to, or i would be banned. Becuase he said no more continuing the argument. OMG! William Sharkskull, this is Captain Leon on my brother's friend Jack's account. The Jack Redsilver on the game is not the real Jack, he gave up the account to my friend so we could play together. 'Issue with Order of Nautillus' '''Admiral, Jack Pistol, and Nick ole eye, attacked me when i went on the chat today. I am going to ask Francis to declare war on them. I am done, and I literally almost cussed them all out. I have been deomstrating much self control, and they are STILL choosing to be b****s, Pardon my language. I won't be able to get on, so Please ask Pearson for me. Thank you, Ttyl. ' Carlos la verde sanita 01:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, first off, this roleplay drama is getting annoying. Second, why do you have to try to destroy every single guild just because you don't like one of the members or because they're not your "allies"?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Know What, I'll tell you the plan shade. I'll tell you what I know. Ok? Pearson was trying to end the war between the EITC, but every time he got involved, they would do something stupid, and it would result in his guilds falling apart. So, incase, it happened with Paradox, he took over Predicon, a maxed guild, so if paradox was destroyed, they would all move there. Then it started going a bit too far. Captain Leon wiped out pears daughter's guild, haters forever, then got Davy Badbones to leave assassin's clan. All I know is now, there are 1400 people in The Paradox thing, all under his complete control. I just made a page TRYING to end this, but you all deleted it, so now, I guess it's just going to continue. See you ask him to stop, but then delete the opportunites he gives you, I just don't get it. :Carlos la verde sanita 01:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :All I'm saying is, keep the roleplay drama to a minimum. Nobody is deleting his opportunities, all he's done so far is blackmail us and try to take over the game.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 02:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Give us a Reason Give us one more reason, and I swear I will ban you permanently, and every Paradoxian noob that you send to troll me. We've had it with your threats. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] You were banned for a good reason Dont you even think about getting another account, Pearson We aren't stupid. -Benjamin macmorgan from phone Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sigh Fine but i can't get online on sundays i'm very busy tomorrow on monday tho i'll meet Invite Hey William, can you come on chat, i feel the need to clear the air bro. The Best In The World Hey William Hey William. I saw what happened with your blog and I feel for you a little. I couldn't contact you on the Paradox wiki because I'm blocked there. Anyway, tell Pears that I feel for him. Please reply to me on the Paradox wiki. Apollo2 17:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Apollo2